


Blue Moon Motel

by HuntingPeople



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), CEO of Valastor approved, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F slur, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Serial Killer Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Shower Sex, Top Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Vox is the friend btw, all these sex tags but it's really just idiots in love, also they're practically running away together how gay, but we been knew, don't touch me I have feelings, drug lord Valentino, there's like the barest undertone of angst, they just met and they're MARRIED, very brief moment of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingPeople/pseuds/HuntingPeople
Summary: He'd never been someone who was interested in sex, had never gone further than half hearted making out and clumsy fumbling, and he'd been just fine with that. Now that he was faced with the potential that he mightneverget to, that he'd be dead by the morning having never had sex... well, fuck it, maybe he could try it, just this once.-Alastor's on the run after getting caught red-handed and finds safety in a roadhouse, where he meets Valentino, the guy that finally makes Alastor think 'You know what, maybe sex isn't bad'
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 175





	Blue Moon Motel

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song [Blue Moon Motel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OF_VUXqrkuI) by Nicole Dollanganger 
> 
> *Enters AO3 with vodka coffee after a whole ass month without an update to post a brand new fic* I have no excuse, follow me on Twitter [@hunting_people](https://twitter.com/hunting_people), please and thank
> 
> Small warning for brief homophobia from the bartender

Running was fun.

If fun meant exhausting and _terrifying_.

And it was quite literal running too. Alastor's lungs were burning and he swore he could taste blood in his throat, his legs screamed at him to stop, threatened to give out, but he couldn't stop. He wasn't going to die that night and he wasn't going to lose his freedom.

He'd stopped hearing dogs what must have been an hour ago, but he wasn't about to check if he'd actually lost them.

He slowed down to give himself a small reprieve, less of a run and more of a fast jog, but he didn't come to a complete stop until he was exiting the forest and collapsing against the front of a small roadhouse. The road he found himself on was dusty and bumpy, hardly a road at all, and it stood between the roadhouse and a small motel.

Alastor was inclined to believe that it was some sort of hallucination, brought on by dehydration and exhaustion. Or maybe the dogs had gotten him after all and this was some type of purgatory Alastor had been sentenced to for the rest of eternity. But the pain in his chest as he gasped for air told him that no, he was alive and this was all real.

Once he was calm enough to not look like a man on the run from the law, he cautiously entered the roadhouse. There were a few seedy people hanging around, not mingling with each other and only having themselves for company in their respective corners. That was just fine by Alastor, the less people the better.

He made his way to the bar, staying a respectful distance away from the large man seated on one of the stools, and slapped some crumpled bills onto the counter. A rare curse slipped past his lips when he noticed a few drops of blood on them, and he hoped the bartender wouldn't pay much attention to them. "Anything." Alastor said airily, usual grin stretching his lips wide. "But preferably strong enough to knock a man dead." He chuckled to himself, perched on top of the stools as he settled down.

The bartender glared at him, remained silent as he took the bills from the counter, then poured Alastor a drink. Something dark and strong smelling that looked like it absolutely would kill him.

Alastor didn't touch the drink as he looked around the bar, simply cradled it between his hands. It still felt like he couldn't breathe properly, heart pounding in his chest hard enough to bruise his ribs.

The other patrons of the bar looked as if they fit in just perfectly, greasy and dirty, and Alastor was glad he wasn't close enough to smell them. The man closest to him though, sitting at the bar, looked just as out of place as Alastor himself.

His face was almost completely obscured by a mane of bleach blonde dreadlocks and the fluffy white collar of his pristine coat, but Alastor could still see a hint of dark skin, and a ridiculous pair of heart shaped sunglasses. The rest of the man's coat was a bright red colour, and also had white fur around the sleeve cuffs and bottom hem. Too many rings to count adorned the man's fingers.

He had money, it wasn't hard to see, so what was someone like him doing in such a place?

Alastor knew he'd been staring too long when the man turned to him, flashed him a grin of perfect white teeth, except for the top left canine that was a brilliant gold. He almost snorted at the sight.

How perfectly stereotypical of him.

The man leaned a little closer to Alastor, grin never wavering, "See something ya like, sweetheart?" He asked in a low purr, brown eyes raking over Alastor's form.

Alastor's instinct was to throw back some snarky retort, let him down in a way that would have him laughing but leave him with the firm impression that Alastor wasn't interested. Instead, he stopped himself, lips slightly parted, his tongue poking out to lick over them as he returned the man's gaze.

If the man had propositioned Alastor on any other day, if it had been anyone else, he would have said no. But there, on that night, with someone who didn't look nearly as bad as the other men in the bar, Alastor actually considered accepting.

He'd never been someone who was interested in sex, had never gone further than half hearted making out and clumsy fumbling, and he'd been just fine with that. Now that he was faced with the potential that he might _never_ get to, that he'd be dead by the morning having never had sex... well, fuck it, maybe he could try it, just this once.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Alastor answered, voice smooth as silk. He leaned towards the taller man, slowly slid from his bar stool to seat himself right next to the other. "And you?"

A large hand settled on Alastor's thin thigh, almost enough to completely wrap around it. It felt hot, and it was way too close to his crotch for his liking, his muscles tensing under his skin, but he forced himself to relax, spread his legs just a little wider. The hand took the invitation, until it was settled comfortably right at the top of his thigh, pinky finger snug in the crook between Alastor's crotch and his leg.

"Well I ain't seen much just yet, but so far, I think this sight has made its way onto my list of favourites."

Alastor closed the distance between them with an ease he'd never known before, hands clutching at the front of the stranger's coat. He tried to gain control, but the other man was clearly far more experienced, one hand on Alastor's lower back as he forced his spine to arch, hungrily claiming his mouth.

The sound of glass shattering had them jerking away from each other and Alastor's heart and mind raced, thinking that he'd been caught, that it was all over-

"I don't give a flying fuck what goes on across the street, but you keep that fag shit out of my God damn bar." The bartender hissed, focusing the most murderous of gazes on the couple.

Before Alastor could say anything, his hand was grabbed by the stranger and he was hauled to his feet, "We'll be taking our leave then, thank you for the drinks." The other man said curtly, tipping the hat that had appeared on his head towards the bartender. He began to make his way towards the door, tugging Alastor along gently but firmly, in a way that still had the smaller man struggling not to fight back.

Outside, he was released, but instead of immediately distancing himself, he reached out for the man, grabbed fistfuls of coat fluff to tug him down into another kiss.

He was shoved up against the wall, his feet leaving the ground, and he couldn't stop the excited shiver that raced down his spine as hands pawed at him hungrily. One guiding his legs to wrap around a toned waist, the other making sure he didn't fall. Alastor simply held on tight, let the other take the lead, nodded along as he barely registered the words, _'I got a room at the motel'_.

Alastor was deposited on the ground, before being swiftly scooped up into strong arms again.

The stranger flashed a wide grin at Alastor as he carried him like a bride, eating up the distance between the bar and the motel with long strides. When he reached the door to his room, he simply lifted a foot to kick it open, and he only let Alastor go once they were inside. 

With the door closed as properly as possible with a broken lock, the man began to undress, shrugging off his coat to reveal far too much for Alastor to process in a timely manner.

A Hawaiian shirt with a pattern of blue palm trees on a purple striped background, short shorts to match and thigh high boots with ridiculous heels. A hint of fish net tights on the small part of his thighs that was visible. 

But the most striking part of the ensemble was the rusted brown bloodstain taking up half of the shirt.

The taller man noticed his gaze, glanced down at his shirt, then swiftly removed it, revealing a lightly haired torso that was free of injury. "Sorry for the scare." He chuckled, "Blood wasn't mine, if that helps at all?"

Alastor was suddenly seeing the stranger in a whole new light. Sure, maybe the blood came from something perfectly innocent, but looking at him in the dim yellow light of the motel... no, it definitely wasn't. Alastor could see himself in that man, see something dark, something dangerous.

The grin split his face before he could stop it and he removed his own coat, tutting at the tattered bottom hem, and revealed his own bloodstained shirt, "Not to worry, my dear, it takes a lot to scare me." He paused, "I'm sorry, I never caught your name?"

He watched the stranger's eyes explore his body, sticking to the blood stains on his shirt before meeting his eyes again, such a warm shade of brown they almost looked like blood stains themselves.

"Valentino." He said, "But that's a bit of a mouthful." He caught Alastor's chin in his hand, held it gently but firmly, thumb just barely stroking over smooth skin, "Daddy is a bit easier, don't you think, sweetheart?"

Alastor kept his voice low as he spoke, "If it's all the same to you, _Daddy_ -" He didn't miss the hitch of breath, "-I'd like a shower before we go any further." He wrinkled his nose, "Dried blood and the stink of that bar are not very... _romantic_."

Valentino's hand fell from his chin as he chuckled, "Well, I don't know about you, but I like my showers hot, and this shithole only has about thirty seconds of hot water..."

"You can just say you want to share it." Alastor chuckled, ignoring the flutter in his heart. He was going to have sex with Valentino, nerves be damned, he'd already gotten the ball rolling, and he wasn't one to leave anything unfinished. His clothes quickly became decorations for the sparse motel room as he hurried to get naked, and when he looked up he found Valentino staring at him unashamedly, tongue caught between his teeth.

Alastor winked at him and turned on his heel to head towards the bathroom. He turned the ancient looking shower on and climbed under the trickle of warm water, listening to the sound of thuds and curses from the bedroom. 

Then yelped loudly as he was thrown against the wall, eyes wide as he looked up at the looming figure of Valentino, naked, save for a golden chain around his neck.

"You're a real fucking tease, you know that?" Valentino purred, adjusting his grip on Alastor to something more firm, hiking him a little further up the tiled wall. He pressed in close, hard cock slipping between Alastor's cheeks.

The feeling was enough to make the smaller man gasp, reach up to lose his hands in that mane of dreads, wrap his legs tightly around a muscular waist. His hold only tightened when slick fingers found his hole, his breath leaving him in a rush.

Warm lips met his neck, trailed up to his ear, "Relax for me, sweetheart, I'll take care of you."

Alastor nodded the best he could, tugged at the hair in his hands until Val got the hint to leave his neck alone and capture his lips instead. He indulged in the taste of strong cigars and something vaguely fruity as the fingers left him, only to be replaced by something much larger.

Encouragement was murmured in his ear and large hands roamed over his skin as Alastor was filled, stuffed enough to burst. He whimpered and groaned, chewing on his lip to stop anything more embarrassing from escaping as he felt every inch moving inside of him. All of the sensation's were far too overwhelming, the cold tile against his back, the warm body against his front, the water that trailed off of Valentino and onto him, the sheer _pleasure_. 

He didn't think he would ever enjoy being with another person in such a way, Hell, he'd never enjoyed just _being with people_ in general, but this-

"D- _Daddy_!" Alastor spluttered, throwing his arms around Val's shoulders and burying his face in the man's neck. "Stop- stop, I can't- ah!"

"Do you really want me to stop, baby? 'Cause I will..." Valentino purred, slowing his thrusts until he was almost still, then he shoved forward harshly, all but slamming Alastor back against the wall, "But I don't think you _do_ want that, hmm?" Fingers gripped at caramel cheeks hard enough to bruise, the pace picking up to something relentless.

Alastor took it as best as he could, trying to ignore the tight coil of heat in his abdomen.

Teeth nipped at his neck, a tongue licked at his skin, trailed up until it reached his ear, where hot breath made him shiver as Valentino whispered, "Touch yourself for me, sweetheart. I don't mean to neglect ya, but unfortunately I don't have a hand free right now."

Alastor's breath hitched and he bit his lip, shook his head.

"Don't get shy on me now, Bambi, not after you were just moaning like a cheap slut on my cock." 

With a shaky hand, Alastor reached down to his own cock, hoped that his inexperienced fumbling would simply be blamed on the fact that Valentino hadn't stopped moving and seemed determined to devour Alastor's neck. 

"Good boy." Valentino purred, "Good boy, you're so good for me, baby."

"Val-"

" _Daddy_."

The smaller man let out a cry, stopped the movement of his hand as he found himself teetering on the edge, "Daddy, please-"

"Go ahead and cum, darlin'. Gonna fill up this tight ass, wreck ya for anyone else."

Alastor couldn't help but to think he'd _already_ been wrecked for anyone else. There wasn't a single other person he'd allow near him like this, to see him in such a way, _touch_ him in such a way. 

If he even survived long enough for more to be an option.

"Look at me, sweetheart, show me your face." Valentino ordered in a whisper, gently coaxing Alastor to meet his eyes, "There ya go, perfect." He moved his hips in a slow roll, didn't let Alastor avert his gaze as a strangled moan escaped from his throat, his face turning a bright red. "Beautiful."

The praise was too much. Alastor wasn't a stranger to compliments, he'd had far too many women, and even the occasional man, praise him for his looks, but coming from Valentino... it felt much more true and a lot harder to brush off.

And those words were what sent him over the edge, making a mess of himself and consequently sending Valentino over the edge too. 

Being filled was an odd feeling and Alastor's face twisted as Valentino let out a deep groan, continued to rock into him until he was done. Then the man was easing out of him, carefully lowering him to the floor.

The spray of ice cold water to the face when Valentino moved out of the way had him coughing and spluttering, reaching out to smack at the larger man.

A curse left Valentino's lips and he quickly covered the spray again with his large frame, "Sorry, sweetheart, forget where we were for a sec." He pressed his lips to Alastor's in a brief kiss, gently swiped droplets of water from Alastor's face before helping him rinse off the rest of his body. "If it's not too presumptuous of me, darlin'..."

Alastor quirked an eyebrow at Valentino, waited for him to continue.

"I figure you got no where to stay for the night..." Valentino grinned, flashing his gold tooth, "It's not much, but I got the room for one more night, you're welcome to stay." He bent down, pressed an open mouthed kiss to the side of Alastor's neck as one hand wandered down the smaller man's spine, "And perhaps have another round or two."

Fingers dipped into his still slicked hole and Alastor clenched his teeth, grabbed onto Valentino's arms before he slipped and fell, "W-well-" He started shakily, "Can't do anything if we freeze to death in this shower, hm?"

Valentino was quick to help him out and wrap him in a scratchy towel, "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right out."

Alastor rolled his eyes and ignored the man in favour of drying himself off, handing the towel over once Valentino finally joined him.

"You've made a habit of pampering me all night, dear, carry me to bed?" Alastor asked with a cheeky grin as he waited patiently for the other to make a move, unashamed of his nudity.

Valentino didn't hesitate to scoop him up and carry him into the bedroom, gently laying him on the bed and crawling over Alastor. He dropped to his elbows, thick fingers threading through the damp waves of Alastor's hair.

They kissed again, as the warm, solid weight that was Valentino settled over him, but it didn't make Alastor feel trapped, feel anxious. He clung to the man, pulled him closer as he arched up against him.

"Round two?" Valentino murmured.

"Alastor."

"Hm?"

"My name. I never gave it."

"Alastor..." Valentino repeated, "I love it."

"Say it while you're fucking me."

A ragged breath escaped Valentino, and his hips jerked against the body underneath him. "Alastor." He whispered, lips brushing sensitive skin. "Alastor." He whispered, his hands finding sensitive spots and teasing them mercilessly. "Alastor." He whispered, sheathing his cock in that tight heat again, still slick and inviting. "Oh, Alastor, sweetheart, you're fucking perfect."

Alastor's nails found their way to Valentino's shoulders, leaving angry scratch marks as he tried not to lose himself, "Daddy!" He readied himself for a frantic pace, something fueled by desperation, but it stayed slow. That wasn't to say it was any worse than the previous round, but something about it seemed more serious, almost, earnest.

For the first time in a long time, Alastor felt protected, safe, _loved_.

"None of that now, Bambi." Valentino said softly, thumbs stroking over Alastor's face.

It took the man a moment to realize it was to wipe away tears.

"Oh, dear." Alastor chuckled shakily, "Let's not worry about me." He pulled Valentino close to connect their lips and he didn't let him go until the man let out a choked moan and stilled above him.

Valentino didn't move for a long moment, staying inside and on top of Alastor, sharing wet, lazy kisses. 

Alastor wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life like that, no matter how short it was.

With a gentle nudge, Valentino relented and rolled onto his side, taking Alastor with him. His bicep became a pillow for Alastor's cheek, his other arm holding the smaller man tightly against him. He remained silent, watched Alastor and was watched right back.

Slender fingers reached up to take a hold of the chain around Valentino's neck, run over it with a barely there touch until they reached the heart shaped pendant. Further inspection revealed it was a locket, and after a nod, Alastor clicked it open.

Only to find that it was empty.

"It was a gift from a dear friend," Valentino explained without being asked, "There was a picture of him in it, but I took it out. I love him, but I wanted someone else there." He closed his hand around Alastor's, "Don't suppose you like having your picture taken?"

"I-"

A dog barked outside and Alastor jolted up, heart skipping a beat.

"Whoa! Where's the fire, Bambi?" Valentino tried to joke.

Alastor shushed him hurriedly, tried to listen out for more barking, but it had died down. There wasn't a single other sound outside, in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night.

"Nevermind..." Alastor murmured, swallowed thickly and flopped back down onto the mattress, placed a hand flat against his chest as if to calm his frantic heart.

"...Can I ask what that was about?" Valentino questioned after a moment of hesitation, "Something to do with the running and the blood?"

Alastor made sure their eyes were locked when he spoke.

"People don't take too kindly to finding out their friendly neighbourhood radio host is the same person who's been dismembering and devouring their family."

A beat of silence.

Valentino shrugged, "I've done a bit of everything myself, but I'm mostly known for being one of the most prolific drug lords the world has ever known. Serial murder and cannibalism is hardly gonna shock me."

"Show off." Alastor snorted, "What's with the motel if you're oh so famous, my dear?"

"Law started closing in, had to lay low for a while."

"And the bloody shirt?"

Valentino grinned, but didn't answer.

They lapsed into silence, Alastor getting comfortable in Valentino's arms again.

"I thought I was going to die tonight..." The smaller of the two admitted barely above a whisper, "I was so scared." 

The arms around him tightened, held him together. "I got you now, Bambi."

The dog outside barked again, and Alastor tucked his head under Valentino's chin, pressed as close as possible, "That's why I... accepted your advances. I thought I wouldn't get the opportunity again and, well, I supposed I had to try it at least _once_ -"

Alastor paused when Valentino jerked away from him, propped himself up on an elbow, "That was your first time? Shit, sweetheart, you should have said, I would have made it more special-"

"Why?"

Valentino furrowed his brows, "What do you mean _why_? 'Cause it was your _first time_! I wouldn't have fucked you in the shower like you were some cheap whore if I'd have known!"

"It was special to me." Alastor insisted gently, "I enjoyed it. All of it. I wouldn't change a thing about my first time, or the second time." He closed the distance between them again, and his lips brushed Valentino's, "And if I my third time is with you, I wouldn't want to change that either."

Valentino deepened the kiss, pushed Alastor back until his head was on the pillow and he was leaning over him. "Are you trying to start that third round?" He asked in a whisper when he pulled away, panting softly.

"No..." Alastor hummed, tangling his fingers in pale dreads, "In the morning perhaps..."

Valentino hummed, wrapped his arms around the smaller man and rolled onto his back, Alastor coming with him to rest on top of his chest. "I still feel horrible, Bambi, is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Alastor pursed his lips, pretended to think about it, "If you let me make breakfast out of that pig of a bartender, you can consider yourself forgiven."

"I've got a friend coming to take me away from here tomorrow morning, but he has a nasty habit of being late... we'll have some time to kill before he arrives."

"Excellent." Alastor purred, pecking Valentino on the lips before resting his cheek on the larger man's chest. 

"Earlier... before the dog interrupted, what were you going to say?" Valentino asked just as Alastor was drifting off.

"That I much prefer my voice to my face, but for you, I'd pose for a thousand pictures." He mumbled, let his eye slip closed, and threw a leg over Valentino's hip, bristled slightly when a hand settled over his thigh but quickly relaxed.

He'd never felt that calm in his life. 

And there, in his arms, Alastor felt like nothing would ever go wrong again.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder to follow me on Twitter [@hunting_people](https://twitter.com/hunting_people) because I talk about my love for Valentino (And sometimes Alastor) every single day and it's great, I also art


End file.
